Hands Clean
by BlackMoonKitsune
Summary: A SongFic based on Yoko's POV. A slightly different look into the mind of Yoko while his lover, Kori, wants to keep them a secret.


**"Hands Clean"**

_**Song By:** Alanis Morissette_

_**Fic By:** BlackMoonKitsune (BMK)_

I tried shaking her, but that woman does not wake for anything. "Kori?" Another shake. "Kori? Wake up," I hissed. She rolled around and turned her back towards me and mumbled something incoherently. "Kori, you have to get up. We have to train, and then we have to go somewhere today. Remember?"

"Uhnm. Too early..." she muttered, curling into a ball. "'ive more... min...ets..."

"Kori..." I placed my hand on her stomach and ran it back and forth, until she uncurled herself. "No more sleep, koi. It's time to get up."

"Com'ere," she muttered. I leaned over and-

I yelped.

_That little bitch bit me._

_**If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened...**_

I tackled her and we went rolling off the bed and to the floor with a loud _'thump'_. "Ow, Yoko..." Kori mummbled. "Get off me. Your crushing me, asshole."

"I like it here, I don't think I want to move," I informed her, giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"Yoko..." she groaned.

"What'll you do for me?"

"About anything at the moment..."

_**If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself...**_

She closed her eyes after a few seconds and I was reminded of what a little kit she actually looked like in her sleep and I kissed her forehead. She sighed, contended.

"Kori," I whisppered, and her velvety black ear twitched. "GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!"

Her eyes snapped open, dark blue eyes looking very frightened. "I'M UP!"

_**If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and**_

_**If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much...**_

"I was just resting my eyes, Yoko," Kori muttered.

"The hell you were!"

I pulled Kori up from the floor and she snuggled into me. "But Yoko... I'm tired."

"Was it my fault you were up late?"

"Yes! **You are **the damn sex maniac!"

I am guilty as charged. "Don't even tell me you don't enjoy it. You like being fucked, if all your cute little mewls and whimpers are any indication."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Yoko. And be quiet do you want everyone to hear?"

_**Ooh this could be messy**_

_**But you don't seem to mind...**_

"As a matter of fact, I do want the world to know who owns your ass," I told her, as she went to pick out her clothes.

"I own my ass," Kori informed me, taking off her shirt.

"Keep telling yourself that, Kori."

Even her bras are black. She can't even have a single piece of clothing that's not black. Little kit drives me up a fucking wall. Damn little theif stole my heart.

"Is it so bad that we're lovers?" I asked. She didn't say anything and just continued to get dressed. "Really, you think its that bad?"

"No. It isn't." She sighed and then glared at me. "What?"

"For Inari's sake, Kori, I don't care what they think. And you never did either, I don't know why it's so important to be quiet now. I feel like a criminal, sneaking around with you."

"You are a criminal dumb ass and if you don't remember: what we are doing is a supposed crime."

_**Ooh don't go telling everybody**_

_**And overlook this supposed crime...**_

"You told all the guys that they could not have me because they wouldn't conentrate and wind up getting killed. And something like and yadda yadda yah."

I did say that, didn't I? Damn. "I don't count."

"Why not? You're not above the rules."

"Yes, I am."

Kori pulled her hair and growled. "You drive me nuts!"

_**We'll fast forward to a few years later**_

_**And no one knows except the both of us...**_

"Fine, Kori," I said, "Whatever you want. I'll keep my mouth shut, as usual."

Really, you'd think she was the one in control here, sometimes.

_**And I have honored your request for silence...**_

"Thank you," she said.

"Now can we go?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, you pain in the ass."

_**And you've washed your hands clean of this...**_

One thing I had learned about Kori, before we were even lovers, was that she hated depending on people.

Now, holding on to my arms, she looked anything but happy. "Can't I take off my boots?" she asked, looking downward. We were on a slanted roof, and I was trying to get her to balance on the very top.

AS you can imagine, it wasn't working very well.

"No, because when you're running away from the guards, you will not be able to stop and take off your damn boots," I snapped.

"THe hell, I won't. I'd take it off and throw at their fuckin' head!" Kori snapped. "Besides, no one knows how to balance themself on a roof like this."

"Yes, but when they try to follow you they'll fall and kill themselves."

"I think that's what I'm gonna do," she muttered.

"Oh, come on, Kit. I'd told you before I'd never let anything bad happen to you. Just trust me, alright?"

_**You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me...**_

"Oh, fine. But I swear you let me go and I will bring you down with me," Kori stated.

"As long as I get to be on top," I joked.

"You sicken me."

"You love me."

"I still do not see the point of this."

"You know one day you'll thank me for teaching you this."

_**You're kind of my protege and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me...**_

I took a step back and started to let go of her. Perhaps I should have warned her.

"What are you doing!?!?" she asked, and was instantly clinging to me. Perhaps I should do this more often, actually. I think it's the first time she's ever clung to me.

"Kori, you have got to be kidding me, I thought you knew I wasn't going to be holding you the whole time."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you wanted to let go of me."

She had a point: I never want to let go of her. EVER.

"I have to let go of you so you can learn how to do this." Kori just glared at me. "You have really pretty eyes, Kori."

"You annoy the hell out of me."

_**I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian...**_

"This is ridiculous," I heard her mutter, as she tried to keep herself balanced.

"Oh, come on, Kori. You are becoming a pain in my ass."

"You are an ass. I hate you."

"You love me. I know you do. And I love you."

_**I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it...**_

Kori had managed to slide off the roof, making me dive after her. I had caught and landed safely on the ground, but Kori was not letting go of me.

Not that I was really complaing. But after two hours, it was getting slightly annoying. "Kori, I caught you. You're fine now..."

"Scared the shit out of me!!!!!" Kori shouted. "You said nothin' would happen."

"Nothing did happen. I caught you before you seriously hurt yourself."

She snorted and buried her head into my clothes. "You weren't goin' to let me fall?"

"Kori, I swear to Inari, I would never let you fall."

Woman's crazy.

_**Ooh this could be messy**_

_**But you don't seem to mind...**_

Kori finally seemed to accept this, but kept her arm around mine.

"I am not crazy," she said, definatley, glaring up at me.

"I never said you were!"

"I can tell from that look in your eyes."

Really, really, really crazy.

She tugged at my arm. "So where do we have to go today, anyway?" It was very weird how fast she went into her innocent mode sometimes.

_**Ooh don't go telling everybody**_

_**And overlook this supposed crime...**_

"You'll see, Kit," I told her, pulling her along.

"Yeah, right. You say that all th time, then I wind up tied to a bed, or the ground. You tell me right now," she demanded.

"No."

"Fine, ya old geezer," she stated. "Have it your way."

"EXCUSE ME?" I asked, stooping in my tracks. "I AM NOT AN OLD GEEZER."

"Yeah, yeah sure, sure..." She said, and let go of my arm and walked away from me.

"Kori, you get back here right now," I ordered. She continued to walk on. "Are you even listening to me?" I ran to keep up with her.

_**We'll fast forward to a few years later**_

_**And no one knows except the both of us**_

_**And I have honored your request for silence**_

_**And you've washed your hands clean of this...**_

"Kori, I am just a little older than-"

"Oh please, you have almost five hundred years on me."

"That doesn't make me old," I said.

"What does it make you then?" Kori asked.

"It makes me sane. It makes you a little Kit."

"At least, I'm not robbing the cradle..." she said in a sing song voice.

_**What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?**_

She annoys me, more than anything in the three worlds.

"I am not robbing the cradle," I snapped.

"Sure," Kori murmurred. I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"You know you aren't exactley innocent either," I told her.

"Really? But I don't remember doing anything..." Kori muttered, sounding like an innocent kit.

_**What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?**_

Kori continued to walk on, as if she was completley innocent. "May I just remind you, that you were the one who kissed me?" I informed her.

"Oh yeah, it went something like this-" She yanked my hair and pressed her lips to mine. But before I even had the chance to grab her, she had run off.

"Kori, what are you doing?" I shouted after her.

"Exactley what I did the first time I kissed you! Run!" she laughed.

_**What with this distance it seems so obvious?**_

"You're such a little brat, Kori," I muttered. Her only response was to laugh at me and then wrap her arms around my neck.

"Don'even act like you're upset at me," she ordered.

"Tell me you love me first."

"Nah, you'd just go run back and tell Naito and Kuro that I said it."

Yes, yes I would.

_**Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family...**_

"What is it with you and the love, anyway?" Kori asked. "Aren't you supposed to be a heartless theif?"

"Yeah, but you're just too adorable to resist, sometimes, you know that?"

She raised one eyebrow. "What would the rest of the band think if you said I was 'just too adorable to resist'?" I choose not to respond. "They'd think you lost your mind and that you were going soft. They'd probably ask to remove you as first in command."

_**We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse...**_

"Yeah. Well they haven't seen you when you're sleeping," I responded. "Or when you're naked."

She blushed, turning flesh from snow white into red rose in seconds.

"And they never will," I continued.

_**I wish I could tell the whole world cuz you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly**_

_**I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body...**_

"And what about you aren't you supposed to be a heartless murder? What's with all the laughing and showing affection?" I asked.

Not that I mind. At all.

"Oh, what so you can be mushy, but I can't show affection?" She demanded. "Is that what you're saying?"

Crazy Woman. Crazy, crazy, crazy.

"No, but you're not usually like this."

"Oh, so you don't like me being affectionate."

"No, I do, it's just different."

"Hmph!"

"Kori! I'm not trying to insult you!"

_**Ooh this could be messy and...**_

"Okay," Kori said. "You didn't insult me." THen she broke out into a huge smile. "You're funny when you're flustered.

"You annoy me."

Kori snorted. "That's my line, ass."

"I'm stealing it," I told her. "Look, it's Naito and Kuro." I pointed toward them. Naito waved, Kuro crossed his arms. Impatient bat.

_**Ooh I don't seem to mind...**_

Kori laughed, "Has he always been that impatient?"

"Yes."

She laughed and shook her head. I glanced at them for a second -"Yoko?"

"Hmm, I looked down at, Kori?"

She placed her finger to her lips. "Shhh..."

_**Ooh don't go telling everybody...**_

"Kori, I already told you I won't tell anyone about us being lo-" I started.

Kori interrupted. "I love you, Yoko." She placed her finger on my lips. "Ask me to say it again, and I'll castrate you."

She turned around andran towards Naito and Kuro.

Crazy woman.

_**And overlook this supposed crime...**_

I shook my head. **_MY_** crazy woman.

* * *

**BMK**: I just wanted to finish this so bad, so it kind of turned out crappy. Just read and review(or not)!


End file.
